


And I Know I'm The One To Blame Because I Make You Scream My Name

by firetruckyeah



Category: Juventus f.c, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Derna, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, can't believe no one writes about these two puppies, i literally wrote this instead of sleeping and i have to be up at 6, i ship them so damn hard, it's 1am and i wrote this bc i'm too sad for the loss to sleep, sorry if it sucks guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Set after Juventus-Atletico, just Berna and Desci doing sexy stuff.





	And I Know I'm The One To Blame Because I Make You Scream My Name

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 1am but as stated in the tag the loss makes me so sad i can't sleep, even tho i have to wake up at 6 to catch a plane....that would be interesting lol, and as i said a few days ago [i wanted to write some Derna smut](http://irwinmings.tumblr.com/post/184175265918/i-saw-that-photo-of-berna-and-desci-hugging-and).  
> Then i saw again [this pic](http://irwinmings.tumblr.com/post/183458739948/my-ship-omg-im-dead-guys-im-dead-but-im-alive) of them hugging like their life depends on it after Juventus-atletico, and ABRACADABRA my mind gave birth to this, in case you were wondering the title is from Tamta's Replay aka Cyprus song for esc 2019, hope y'all like it and if so please leave kudos and comments because they make my day and i need something to cheer me up.

They did it, they beated atletico 3-0 and made it to the round of 8.  
He spots Federico on the pitch, he knows that Berna saw him too, they find each other in a hug and Mattia smiles because he feels so proud of the boy in the 33 jersey that he thinks his heart could burst into flames.

Federico looks so damn good too, like a king straight from an epic poem, Federico who lives in the gym, Federico who looks like he was carved from marble and should be on display at a museum. Or a strip club, Mattia isn’t picky.

Mattia wants one thing out of life right now, and that one thing is for Federico to shove him against the wall, and fuck him through it, or the bed, or the bathroom counter, or the locker room. Again, Mattia isn’t picky.

Mattia can’t help it, okay, the way that he just wants to stare at Federico’s arms for hours on end, the way he wants to watch Federico’s hands fiddle with things, he wants to crawl inside Federico’s clothes and make him sweat, wants to drag his nails down Federico’s back and wrap his legs around Federico’s waist and let that strength hold him, drive him down onto Federico’s dick, Mattia has got it bad.

He waits for Berna in the tunnel outside the locker room and he waits for everyone to come out to enter, Federico is wearing sweats and a white tank top fitting to his form, and Mattia can’t move his legs. He wants to climb aboard and ride that into oblivion. He wants to lick the line of Federico’s neck, he wants Federico to hold him down and fuck him until he can’t remember his own name.  
Mattia doesn’t realize that he moans until Federico looks up sharply, catches Mattia’s deer-in-the-headlights gaze, his eyes darken and his lips curve into a small smirk. Mattia still can’t move, knows he’s been caught out in the worst way of all now – his jeans don’t hide a damn thing.

Federico stands, uncurls from the bench like some kind of great predator, and Jesus fuck but Mattia wants to climb that like a tree.

Then, Federico is on him, hands framing his face and tongue licking into Mattia’s mouth, pulling him into a messy, hot kiss. Mattia’s hands find Federico’s waist, mostly so that he can hold on for dear life, because Federico is… Federico is blowing his goddamn mind.  
When the younger pulls away, a long moment later, Mattia has to catch his breath, Federico lets his gaze drop down over him, drinking him in, Mattia knows the picture he makes, pressed against the door, hard in pants, mouth open and slick.  
“We should go home” Federico says “i need to take my time with you and i don’t want anyone to interrupt” Mattia just nods, too gone to even form words. 

The car ride is simultaneusly short and a eternal, when Berna finally gets the door open it’s like there was never a pause, once the door’s closed again, and he leads Mattia to his feet to take him and kiss him breathless again, every bit as filthy as before. Federico practically has to hold him up, arms wrapped around his waist, one hand against the small of his back and the other curling up at the base of Mattia’s neck.

Mattia wants Berna to take, to wreck him until he can’t even think.  
“Bed,” Federico says, and even his voice sounds rough, low like Mattia has only heard it a few times.  
“Wall,” Mattia counter-offers.  
“Fuck, okay,” Federico agrees, and starts pulling at Mattia’s shirt like he can’t wait to get the boy naked.  
Mattia helps him along and soon they’re both naked, heaving and staring at each other, it’s not the first time he has seen Berna naked, but it’s the first time he’s really allowed himself to look, drinking in the sight of his tattooed chest and abdomen. 

Mattia plants himself in Federico’s lap then, the drag of his skin against Federico’s feeling inappropriately arousing considering they’re only touching legs.  
Federico shudders when Mattia brushes the roof of his mouth, pulling away to bury his face in Mattia’s hair, mouth breathing hotly against the left side of the older’s head, he squeezes his hands, feeling the way Mattia’s slow thrusts falter at the action.  
Federico drags his right hand across to Mattia’s navel, scratching down Mattia’s stomach Mattia’s legs are trembling by the time Federico’s satisfied, and he pulls Mattia down into his lap after pushing his own briefs down his thighs, the slide of their dicks when Mattia takes a hold of them, pre-come smoothing the way, is heavenly. 

Federico slides his hand down Mattia’s chest, practically devouring him with his eyes, “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Federico confesses, and turns Mattia gently, “how long?” Mattia asks, “forever” Federico answers.  
“You’re like the stars, Desci, you burn so bright” he stretches Mattia carefully but quickly, and Mattia did this last night with his own hand so he doesn’t actually need a hell of a lot of prep here.  
“Berna” Mattia says, and presses his forehead to the wall. “Fuck me”.

Mattia’s head drops onto Federico’s shoulder at the first touch of his fingers, “Berna” Mattia whispers, his voice wavering against Federico’s neck, “Fede, oh, God...” Federico moves his left hand to grab a hold of his own cock, positioning it so Mattia can sink down, a smooth slide that’ll leave him breathless.  
Mattia’s face is flushed, eyes dark and pupils wide, his lips are plump and red, his neck littered with red marks that go all the way down to his chest, goosebumps all over.  
Federico’s right hand lands on Mattia’s hip, guiding him down.

“Beautiful” Federico murmurs, loving the way the skin around Mattia’s eyes softens, his expression going to pleasured in seconds, his mouth drops open, and he groans out Federico’s name. “Mat”  
The slow grind of Federico inside Mattia is torture, with every slide of skin, every drag of a hand across a stomach, every bite of the lips...the way Mattia is moving like he can’t get the right angle, sets him off. It feels like he’s fidgeting, rocking back and forth and trying a new angle with every grind. Federico’s panting soon enough, his own hips jerking up when he can, Mattia’s makes a sound like he’s winded when Federico thrusts up unexpectedly.  
“God, Fede” Mattia moans, dropping his head to Federico’s shoulder and biting, making the younger jerk forward, “deeper, deeper, deeper–”  
Federico nods and rolls his hips again, setting a rhythm, Mattia keeps his legs tight around Federico’s waist, his arms around his shoulders, and let the other man hold him up, lets himself just feel. 

Every thrust and rub against Mattia’s prostate pushes a little gasp or moan out of him.  
It’s only when he goes to clutch at Federico again that he realizes that the man has broken out into a light sheen of sweat, Mattia knows that won’t take much and he comes a moment later, shaking apart in Federico’s strong hold.  
Federico stills, lets Mattia get his breath back, before he steps away from the wall.  
Mattia grabs at Federico, locks his arms and his legs – he’s still seated on Federico’s cock, and it doesn’t seem like Berna is going to let himself slip out either.  
They go back a few paces before Liam finds the edge of the bed, drops onto it and brings Mattia with him, the motion is jarring, has Mattia’s eyes rolling back into his head and his head dropping back with a low moan.  
“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Federico says, and rolls his hips again, a little more leverage with his feet planted on the floor, the thrust that results is hard and has Mattia keening, “want to see you come again.”

“Shit” Mattia manages, and then Federico’s fucking him, well and truly fucking him like he means it, hips rolling and hands wide on Mattia’s waist.  
The best that Mattia can do is hang on for the ride, but he doesn’t think that Federico will let him get thrown off.  
“Come on, Mat” Federico murmurs, drags his teeth down the line of Mattia’s shoulder and nips there.  
“One more for me. Come on my cock, let me feel it” Mattia groans, what a mouth,and tosses his head back again when Federico’s hand wraps around his dick, jacks him slowly and deliberately, a strange counterbalance to his thrusts. 

He thumbs the head and Federico tumbles over the edge of orgasm, this one a little more painful than the last but equally as satisfying.  
Federico groans “fuck, so fucking tight Mat”, and drags Mattia down into a slow, deep grind, that has the older gasping and groaning because it’s almost too much, it’s very nearly enough to send him spiraling into the atmosphere.

After, they breathe, Federico lifts Mattia off and lays him carefully down, watches as Mattia sprawls on the bed, breathing hard.  
“So….that happened” Federico says after a moment, and crawls beside Mattia.  
“Been building it for awhile, I think.”  
“If you’d quit being so bloody sexy all the time” Mattia replies.

“Love you” Mattia whispers as he turns his head after a little while of silence, lips brushing Federico’s jaw.  
Federico feels his own face soften, his eyes crinkle slightly with the warm smile he can’t help.  
He rears back to look at Mattia, green eyes searching his face before settling on brown, smile turning into a blinding grin.  
Federico leans in to brush his lips against Mattia’s in a barely-there kiss, smile making it difficult. 

He leans his forehead against Mattia’s once they part, eyes closed.“I’m so in love with you” he murmurs against Mattia’s lips, “i feel like a teenager again” Federico laughs again but he’s cut off by Mattia’s lips on his, a crushing weight from above.  
He brings his hands up to frame Mattia’s face, nails scratching lightly at his sharp jaw, “and i feel like I finally got my soulmate” Mattia says blushing.

“I’ll be your anything Mat honestly” Federico murmurs against Mattia’s lips, caught up in a bruising kiss straight after.  
He feels like Mattia’s taken every single inch of Federico inside himself to keep.  
“Oh I know you will” Mattia murmurs back only to capture Federico’s bottom lip between his, sucking on it briefly, “I will, too. Anything, Fede, forever I mean it.”  
Their kissing continues, softer now and less desperate, and Federico licks into Mattia’s mouth languidly, unhurried in his pursuit to taste every aspect little of him, to explore his mouth until he knows it as well as his own.

And even though Mattia knows he could not have Federico in public, he was try his damned hardest to make sure that he could have him in anyway possible in private.  
He wouldn’t let anyone else take that love away from him.


End file.
